KABUR
by akakuros11
Summary: Mei melakukan aksi kabur dari rumah, membuat orang di rumah begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang membawa kehidupan lain dalam tubuhnya. #warning : M-Preg #Itsuki #Mei #Itsumei


Mei mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak lupa dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan perut bulatnya. Di depannya tengah duduk dengan santai sang pria dengan tampang polos yang tengah membaca koran paginya.

"Itsuki Ayo!" pekik Mei merajuk.

Itsuki, sang lelaki, sama sekali tidak melirik ataupun memperdulikan pekikan dari Mei. Ia lebih fokus pada korannya.

"Dengerin aku!" Pekik Mei lagi karena Itsuki mengacuhkannya.

Tapi tetap tak ada respon apapun yang diterimanya, 'dasar kepala batu!'.

"Itsu-Ah~" belum selesai Mei menyebutkan nama lelaki itu, sebuah tendangan menyerangnya.

"Dibilangin duduk aja sudah" akhirnya Itsukipun meletakkan korannya di atas meja, kemudian beralih membantu Mei untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Mei yang nampaknya kalah telak itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya saja, ia tak suka kalah, tapi ada waktu ketika ia akan kalah dengan Itsuki, sang suami. Dan hal ini bukan pertama kali baginya, membuatnya kesal dan terus kesal.

"Sudah tahu disini ada isinya ya diem aja, duduk, nuruti suami" nasehat Itsuki dengan tampang yang menurut Mei sih ngeselin, padahal pada dasarnya wajahnya biasa saja.

"Kan cuma mau jalan-jalan aja" ujar Mei dengan nada merajuk.

"Kan dibilangin kalau di luar itu ada hujan. Hujan itu bisa bikin sakit" balas Itsuki dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa.

Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menikah dengan lelaki keras kepala ini. Walaupun imut sih kalau menurut Itsuki.

"Kan bisa bawa payung. Beres kan?" Ujar Mei masih ngotot ingin keluar.

Itsuki menggeleng pertanda tidak setuju. Ia lebih memilih mengurung Mei jika perlu setiap harinya. Mei memang tak bisa diam orangnya, jadi harus selalu diawasi agar tidak berbuat macam-macam. Kalau tega, pasti Itsuki akan mengikatnya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur, menyelimutinya sampai hangat. Untungnya Itsuki itu orangnya sangat baik.

-1111-

Sekelebat ingatannya kembali ke masa itu, masa dimana Mei begitu disayangi oleh Itsuki. Seulas senyum nampak di wajah putih itu, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke luar area pemakaman.

Perutnya yang kian harinya semakin besar saja itu sedikit mempersulitnya untuk berjalan. Apalagi kini ia hanya sendiri, tak ada yang membantunya.

Mei berhenti di sebuah halte bus yang nampak sepi itu. Yah, di hari yang cukup terik ini, orang-orang lebih memilih untuk duduk di rumah sambil memakan semangka. Musim panas yang sungguh indah, bukan?

Setelah melihat jam kedatangan bus, Meipun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang ada disana. Dari jadwal tersebut, bus berikutnya akan datang kira-kira setengah jam lagi. Cukup lama memang.

Dikeluarkan ponsel dari tas yang ia bawa, dan ia hanya tertawa kecil mendapati banyak yang menghubunginya. Misscall dan pesan sudah bertumpuk dengan nama-nama yang bervariasi.

Kebanyakan bunyi pesan itu 'Kamu dimana?', 'Tunggu disitu, nanti kujemput', dan masih banyak lagi yang semacam itu. Menanyakan keadaan dan keberadaannya. Keluarganya memang selalu begitu, terlampau panik kalau menyangkut dirinya.

Mungkin ini kali pertama ia diam-diam keluar dari rumah sendirian. Dan hal inilah yang Mei tunggu-tunggu. Berjalan-jalan sendirian dengan bebasnya tanpa ada yang melarang ini dan itu.

Namun, sesaat, Mei juga merasa sepi sendiri. Yang biasanya ia suka manja dan merajuk, kini hanya duduk sendiri di bangku halte. Ah, ia tidak sendirian, ada sosok yang hidup di dalam dirinya. Mengingat itu, Mei tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Boleh saya duduk disini?" Tanya seorang wanita yang cukup tua membuyarkan lamunan Mei.

Meipun menoleh kemudian mengangguk dengan sendirinya.

"Ah, hari ini panas sekali ya. Kalau saja tadi aku membeli air di supermarket" gumam nenek itu yang cukup terdengar hingga ke telinga Mei.

Instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus membantu nenek ini. Meipun kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas, dan mengeluarkan sebotol air yang juga berada di tas itu.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, saya punya air" ujar Mei sambil menyodorkan botolnya.

Nenek itu menyunggingkan senyumnya seraya menerima botol yang Mei sodorkan. Tenggorokannya kering setelah berjalan di terik matahari yang tidak main-main ini. Ia sangat membutuhkan asupan air.

"Terima kasih" ujar nenek itu setelah meminum setengah botol dan mengembalikannya lagi ke Mei.

"Apa menunggu jemputan?" Tanya sang nenek.

Meipun menggeleng, "Saya menunggu bis" ujarnya.

Sang nenek nampak mengerutkan keningnya, seakan tidak terima dengan ucapan yang dinyatakan oleh Mei.

"Orang hamil itu jangan naik bis, apalagi sendirian, berbahaya" ujar nenek itu seperti mengajari muridnya.

Mei tersenyum getir. Ucapan nenek itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu menceramahinya ini dan itu yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan olehnya. Seseorang yang kini sudah tidak lagi mampu memberinya nasehat yang sangat membantunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya sendiri yang ingin naik bis sendirian" ujar Mei teguh.

"Suami macam apa yang membiarkan istrinya yang hamil tua berkeliaran sendirian di musim panas terik ini" gerutu sang nenek yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh Mei.

Mei hanya diam, tak mampu membantah ucapan sang nenek. Karena ia sendiri sebenarnya yang kabur dari rumahnya. Pantas jika ia sendirian.

Tak lama, rupanya bus yang ditunggu datang juga. Meipun membungkuk sedikit, pertanda pamit ke sang nenek, sebelum masuk ke dalam bus. Nenek itu melambai ke arahnya dengan senyum yang terpampang jelas di wajah keriputnya.

'Titipkan salam ke suami bodohmu itu ya, katakan kalau dia harus selalu memegangi tanganmu kalau perlu'

Ucapan sang nenek kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Mei selalu tidak suka kalau ada yang mengekangnya melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Dan Mei selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa semua orang tidak cukup percaya pada dirinya. Apakah seberbahaya itu jika dia pergi keluar sendirian?

Sebuah bukit yang sangat luas dengan berbagai tanaman yang tumbuh disana yang menciptakan warna-warni indah terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Berjalan cukup jauh rupanya membuahkan hasil, dan Mei sedikit menyinggingkan senyumnya karena usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Berjalan cukup lama membuatnya kelelahan, apalagi dengan membawa beban di perutnya. Mei putuskan untuk duduk sejenak di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang berada di dekat pohon, menghalangi dirinya dari sinar matahari. Musim panas jadi tidak begitu terasa baginya.

Setelah menemukan posisi ternyaman, yaitu bersandar di batang pohon dengan kaki selonjoran, Meipun kembali mengoyak isi tasnya. Persiapannya untuk kabur memang luar biasa, buktinya ia sempat membawa sandwich yang ia buat tadi pagi.

Karena sudah lewat jam makan siang, isi perut besar itu tak berhenti bergerak, meminta asupan nutrisi. Ditambah petualangannya sendiri di musim panas terik ini, membuat dirinya sendiri juga ikut lapar.

Sebuah dering berbunyi cukup nyaring. Ah, padahal ia sudah sengaja memode 'hening' pada ponselnya, agar ia tidak terganggu. Tapi, rupanya waktu Mei mencari bekalnya, tak sengaja Mei melakukan kesalahan dengan tak sengaja menambah volume dering.

Tak ingin terganggu, Meipun tak menghiraukan sama sekali bunyi dering itu. Ia melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang bahkan belum ia mulai tadi. Makan siang lebih penting menurutnya untuk saat ini.

Setelah selesai, Meipun beranjak. Berlarian kecil menuju beberapa tanaman yang tingginya mencapai pinggangnya. Sungguh, ia sangat menikmatinya. Tak merasakan sama sekali kalau musim ini adalah musim panas, begitu sejuk.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Mei kembali ke tempat dimana tasnya ia letakkan, mengambil sesuatu yang menurutnya penting. Ia menjepret keindahan yang ada di hadapannya melalui lensa kamera ponselnya. Tak sedikit juga foto dirinya sendiri yang ia ambil melalui kamera depan.

Sebuah telepon kembali mengganggunya, hingga akhirnya Mei putuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"KAMU DIMANA?"

Belum juga Mei memberikan salam, orang yang menelpon sudah marah-marah.

"Di bukit *****" jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yaudah, tunggu disitu, jangan kemana-mana. AKU JEMPUT"

Sambungan terputus. Mei sempat mencak-mencak sendiri karena orang yang menelponnya tadi seenaknya sendiri, membuat ia sangat kesal.

"Tahu gitu nggak kuangkat sekalian" gerutunya.

Setelah itu, Mei kembali ke mood awalnya. Memotret dirinya sendiri dan juga keindahan bukit itu. Bukit itu begitu luas, membuat Mei tak puas begitu saja.

Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir dan dirasakan, Mei kembali ke tempat awal. Duduk selonjoran lagi. Sungguh, pinggangnya begitu sakit saat ini, apalagi kakinya juga sedikit bengkak. Menambah intensitas sakit yang ia rasakan.

Yang dapat Mei lakukan hanyalah memijat ringan pinggangnya yang dari tadi ia paksakan untuk berjalan dan berlari kecil kesana kemari. Dan untuk kakinya, ia hanya dapat menatapnya saja, mau dipijatpun terhalang perut besarnya.

"Lama sekali" gumamnya pelan, seakan menunggu seseorang datang. Padahal tadi ia sendiri yang kesal.

Suara kaki yang terdengar cepat terdengar menuju ke arah Mei. Dapat dipastikan jika orang yang mendekat itu tengah berlari. Mei tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menoleh, ia seakan tak perduli.

"Ketemu juga akhirnya" gumam orang itu setelah tiba di samping Mei.

Orang itu membungkuk, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua lututnya, bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal.

"Ini minum dulu" ujar Mei sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

Orang itu menerimanya kemudian duduk di samping Mei, meneguk tiap tetes yang tersisa.

"Pinggang kamu sakit?" Tanyanya saat melirik ke arah Mei.

Mei mengangguk tanpa menatap sedikitpun ke arah yang bertanya.

"Kaki kamu juga capek?" Tanya orang itu lagi yang kembali mendapat anggukan

Diam. Dua orang itu hanya diam saja, tak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun, hanya suara semilir angin yang terdengar.

"Maaf" orang itu membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, aku yang salah" tambah oraang itu.

Dilihatnya Mei yang kurang puas akan permintaan maafnya.

Orang itu menghela nafas sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Maaf juga diemin kamu. Maaf juga ninggalin kamu sendiri di rumah" ucapnya.

Belum cukup bagi Mei, masih ada yang kurang.

"Maaf udah marahin kamu. Maaf udah bentak kamu" ujar orang itu yang terus saja minta maaf.

"Kamu nggak perlu minta maaf sama aku. Aku nggak masalah sama sikap kamu. Tapi, kamu harus minta maaf ke Mama" orang itu kembali berujar.

Mei memutar kepalanya, menghadap ke arah orang itu.

"Siapa juga yang mau minta maaf ke kamu! Jangan kepedean! Itsuki baka!" Pekiknya tidak suka.

Orang yang ternyata Itsuki, suami Mei sendiri, itu terkekeh pelan. Akhirnya Mei mau berbicara padanya.

"Ya, aku tahu" ujarnya kalem.

Itsukipun membaringkan kepalanya di paha Mei yang tertutup celana yang ia kenakan, menghadap tepat ke arah perut besarnya.

"Udah lama banget nggak ngobrol, Sayang. Kangen Papa ya?" Bisik Itsuki yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Mei.

Disini Mei merasakan hal yang aneh. Rasa bersalah. Melihat binar yang sudah sangat lama tak Mei lihat itu. Tepatnya pada setiap saat Itsuki berbicara pada anak mereka. Bahkan Mei sendiri sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihaat binar itu.

"Ngelamunin aku pasti" ujar Itsuki membuyarkan bayangan Mei.

"Siapa juga yang sudi ngelamunin orang kayak kamu" sangkal Mei dengan wajah merona.

Itsuki tak keberatan dan sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan kata-kata yang Mei ucapkan padanya, asal tidak melewati batas saja. Itsuki malah sangat suka sisi Mei yang seperti itu, sangat manis menurutnya.

"Oh iya, tadi kamu kemana?" Tanya Itsuki penasaran.

Posisinya masih tetap sama, tapi kini tangannya merayap ke pinggang Mei, memijatnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tadi dari makam nenek. Meminta maaf" jawab Mei dengan raut wajah bersalahnya.

Sebelah tangan Itsuki yang ngganggur itu mengusap wajah putih Mei.

"Nenek nggak pernah nyalahin kamu. Jadi tak perlu minta maaf" ujarnya penuh kehati-hatian.

"Lagian, kamu bisa nyuruh aku nemenin kamu. Nggak perlu pake kabur-kaburan begini" tambahnya.

"Kamu kan masih marah, gimana ngajaknya coba" ingat Mei.

Itsukipun terkekeh pelan, menyadari kesalahannya.

"Yang perlu kamu mintai maaf sekarang adalah Mama. Ayo sekarang kita pulang, Mama panik nyariin kamu" ujar Itsuki sambil beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya.

Mei mengangguk, kemudian ikut beranjak dengan dibantu sang suami.

-0000000-

FIN


End file.
